ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Centurial
What is The Great Centurial? The Great Centurial, or TGC for short, is an upcoming 100-floor great citadel in JToH. It is very heavily inspired by the Pit of 100 Trials from the Paper Mario series. This was much more clear with the original name (Tower of 100 Trials) along with the first 10 floors having the song of it. It is also a collab community tower made by IceNsalt, KittenLord420, Fivalen, Logan_ISL, Cll0y, tintom495, blender_cxii, Beam_Kirby and blockboy2603. Due to it being why difficulty, the point of the great citadel is not to beat it, but see how far the player can get. Currently, it can be played from here. Though it is almost certainly not the highest score on this tower, the highest floor with given proof on the wiki so far is Welololol (Floor 32) There is also a random unconfirmed Discord post saying the WR is Floor 79. Also, it was once said this was planned to be in Ring 2, it is not known if this is true, but it is very unlikely to be true. Attempt this with the intent to beat the great citadel only after you beat the Citadel of Void. Here's the guide if someone is crazy enough to make it, it won't fit on this page guide Break Areas Floor 10: A simple area with a window surrounding you. Attempting to touch the outer rim of the area will result in you falling into a pit of poison with no escape. This is also the only break area as of now that getting outside is impossible (Given proof by KacperParkour). Floor 20: Yet again a simple design, there are staircases at every side, but the corners are empty (Given proof by KacperParkour). Floor 30: Each corner has a large sideways pillar that sticks out far, and the portal to Floor 31 has some strange effect around the rim of the block where the portal stands (Given proof by Welololol). Floor 40: This break area is unique as in it actually has chairs to sit down on, and a sign. Currently the words on the sign are unknown. (Given proof by Welololol) Floor 50: This area is the only break area as of now to be enclosed and have new view of the outside. (Given proof by ???) Floor 60: No break area as of now. Floor 70: This break area is the first as of now to show the floor number in this type of area, it has pillars in each of the corners and a large circle on all of the sides (Given proof by Welololol). Floor 80: No break area '''as of now. Floor 90: This break area will likely have something special as it is the last break area, but currently nothing is there (Given proof by Welololol/Ir2x). Floor 100: There's a space to sit down and comprehend how the hell you managed to get there, whether it was through exploits, a macro, or you're just region on crack. There are 7 parts to the floor (break room included) which are all required to beat in order to pass to the '''FINALE. The basement. : ) (Given proof by IceNsalt Music * Floor 1-10: Super Paper Mario - Pit of 100 Trials * Floor 11-20: Blackhole - Lagomorphic * Floor 21-30: Razorrekker - Another World * Floor 25 (Sphere part): Super Mario Galaxy - Interlude * Floor 31-40: MOTHER 3 - Confusion * Floor 41-49: 1f1n1ty + LOrbSheddy - PSMD - Dark Matter Suite Remix * Floor 50: Sunset * Floor 51-60: ??? * Floor 61-70: Gost - Cursed * Floor 71-74, 76-80: ??? * Floor 75: ??? * Floor 81: Waterflame - Rupture * Floor 82-90: xi - Akasha * Floor 91-99: ??? * Floor 100: xi - Zephyros Gallery Main TGCPortal.jpg|TGC's old portal (While it was Catastrophic difficulty). Screenshot (49).png|TGC's current portal. TGCHints.png|TGC's hints. Clearpictureofportal.PNG|TGC's full portal Floors TGC1.png|Floor 1. TGC2.png|Floor 2. TGC3.png|Floor 3. TGC4.png|Floor 4. TGC5.png|Floor 5. TGC6.png|Floor 6. TGC7.png|Floor 7. TGC8.png|Floor 8. TGC9.png|Floor 9. TGC10.png|Floor 10. TGC11.png|Floor 11. TGC12.png|Floor 12. TGC13.png|Floor 13. TGC14.png|Floor 14. TGC15.png|Floor 15. TGC16.png|Floor 16. TGC17.png|Floor 17. TGC18.png|Floor 18. TGC19.png|Floor 19. TGC20.png|Floor 20. TGC21.png|Floor 21. TGC22.png|Floor 22. TGC23.png|Floor 23. TGC24.png|Floor 24. TGC25.png|Floor 25. RobloxScreenShot20190722_132430117.png|Floor 26. RobloxScreenShot20190722_132558077.png|Floor 27. RobloxScreenShot20190722_132709461.png|Floor 28. Stage_29.png|Floor 29. RobloxScreenShot20190722_154614699.png|Floor 30. RobloxScreenShot20190722_154709476.png|Floor 31. RobloxScreenShot20190722_155036747.png|Floor 32. Continuing from this point You've beaten your first post-game tower! Congratulations! Move on to the even more horrible Tower of Tedious And Stodgy for your next one. Category:Great Citadels Category:JToH Category:Why